The Crossover Stories of Miss Hatter
by lolgal555
Summary: (Crossover contains more universes/dimensions/planets/realms than what is shown) ... Members of the V. C. I. (Villain Society Incorporated): Bill Cypher . NUL - Discord (reformed) . Pinkemina Diane Pie (reformed, continued) . NUL - Nick Wilde (reformed) . Voldemort . Rumplestilskin . Laito (reformed?) . Gregory House (reformed, continued)
1. Chapter 1

|Dimension: Gravity Falls|

Bill Cypher sat on his throne of depressingly in-human rocks, sulking. Keyhole and Teeth were trying desperately to make him laugh, but Bill was only responding with feeble giggles. Pyronica sat at the bottom of the throne, sobbing loudly. All the other's, had left.

"I know Pyronica, I know." Bill sighed. Teeth stuck one of his arms into Keyhole, who comically imitated embarrassment. Bill looked the other way,mournfully unimpressed. His eyes widened, however, seeing a portal open to his dimension. Had the gang of do-gooders found him already? He had only been gone for so long! He didn't even have time to dramatically recover yet!

Or, even worse, what if it was the V. C. I.? What if what had discovered about his defeat already? Oh, the humiliation he would have to bear! Discord was lucky he didn't show promise in the first place.

But no, the figure that was spat out the portal was no human or creature he recognized. In fact, it was a child, a girl. She bore a large hat, one that was twice the size of her head. She landed on the ground with a surprisingly silent thud, looking around. She held a notebook and pencil in her hand, both were annoyingly cartoonish. Her eyes caught the triangle's, and he hid.

Never, in all his years, would he ever thought he would _hide_ from someone. Especially not a little girl. He peaked over is throne again, and he saw her walking up a path of invisible steps. In due time, she got to his throne, and she stood on the edge of it. She gave a little bow, and tipped her hat. "Hello there, Illuminati!" She smiled, and Bill felt oddly offended.

"Who the he-" he started, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Call me Anon! Let's say I'm from the V. C. I., and I've gotten word that you've recently been defeated!" Bill felt nauseous at the girl's oddly cheerful expression. If she were truly from the V. c. I., she would be at least leering at him. "Am I correct?"

He rolled his eyes, though frantic. "Haha, those old rumors again? I don't know what you're talking about, kid, I've just been taking a break from all this villainy nonsense, ya know?" he laughed nervously.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? That's an odd time to take a break, seeing as you've caused a right bit of mayhem." She paused, sweeping her legs out from under her, her hat staying glued to her head. "Did the screaming and crying finally get to you?" She asked politely, disgusting the triangle.

Eager for an excuse, he attempted a nonchalant, "Yep."

She gave a knowing 'mhmm,' then stood up and turned around, scribbling something on her notebook. "Given up then, I see. Well, if you need me, jus call!" As she stepped a foot off the throne, Bill came to his senses.

"Wait, WHAT?! Nono, please, don't label me as that!" He begged.

She raised her other eyebrow. "What? Oh, no, I don't have the authority to do that kind of thing." She shrugged. "I'm in the business of helping the defeated rise back to power!" She spinned around once. "Buuut, seeing as you're not defeated, I'll just head along-"

"Wait!" Bill said again. "What do I have to do?" He said seriously.

She 'hmm?'ed again. "Oh, you know, strive to obey my commands, that's pretty much it." Her tone seemed to change to an even higher level of cheerfulness.

Bill sighed. "That's it?" She nodded. It was usually a worse thing when that was ordered, but 'Anon' didn't seem like she'd do much harm. He put out his hand, which glowed a weak flame, and spoke, "Deal." She shook it delightedly, and without another word, she vanished into several droplets of mist.

This was a completely normal parting for someone of the V. C. I., which meant that wasn't the last time he'd see her. He wondered what dimension she was from, and why the hell was she so sickening?


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie Pie bounced cheerfully around Sugar Cube Corner, quite hiding her repressed worry. She had just turned around her new, fancy-smancy 'OPEN!' sign, and nopony came dashing in! It was the weirdest thing. Her new super-duper-Rainbow-Dashly cool sign was all rainbowy and pretty, with swirls and pink - oh how she loved pink - and even came with tiny balloons! At first she didn't really like the sign because of that fact, though. The balloons should have been MUCH bigger, in her opinion. Tiny balloons were just offensive. But not anymore! She even had Rarity add this really fancy white ribbon-thingies, that looked just like white frosting! Gummy even tried to eat the sign... hehe.

The door rung open, to a light blue filly with a cutiemark of a tan pony mannequin, and a light purple wavy mane. The oddest thing about her, however, was the big top hat that was waaay too big for her head, but like, didn't topple or anything at all.

OF COURSE she knew this pony, she knew everypony in Ponyville! And she knew this pony to be a really big meanie. She was kinda just like Pinkie, actually. Just as cheerful, anyways, but still was really mean somehow. Like, if it was her energy or something, Pinkie didn't know.

But Pinkimena did.

Pinkie Pie let out a weak cry as her mane deflated beneath her will. Pinkimena smirked. "Top Hat, what's up?" Unlike most everyone else in the V. C. I., Pinkemina reveled in the aura - or whatever it was - of voluntary loathing that Hatter seemed to radiate. "Want any pies, or the like?"

Hatter waved her hoof dismissively, though comically. "You know I dislike sweets," she chuckled. Pinkimena only nodded.

Using her magic that hid behind her hat, Hatter pulled out her notebook and odd-looking stick - which Pinkemina had later learned is called a penis-sill - that she wrote with. And then she started pacing. "Hey uhh, Pinkimina... I have a bit of a favour to ask..." She spoke slowly and nervously, examining every word and step.

Pinkimina watched silently and brouadingly, waiting for her to finish.

"...C-Can I... Can you obey my every command and oblidge to my every will...?"

Pinkemina suddenly brightened up, though her hair lay flat. "Sure!"


End file.
